


Everything Is Better

by Minxied



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, more tags added later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 00:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxied/pseuds/Minxied
Summary: Jenkins becomes a father figure, whetever he wants to or not.- Original male character added into the The Librarians universe.





	Everything Is Better

Jenkins remember when he first met him.

The young kid, bruised and battered, who had collided into him on his stroll around Pearl District. The panicked boy whose eyes held nothing but fear in them, the eyes that made his grip just a tad tighter as he stedied him. 

Their conversation was wordless. The boy jutted his chin out, the scared, young boy was gone in an instant, and suddenly, he was beyond his years. Stance of a warrior, if Jenkins had ever seen one. They stared each other and something tugged in him to reach his hand out, and something in the boy did the same, hesitantly. 

Jenkins considered for a brief second to bring him to hospital, that would be the logical thing to do, but he didn't. And the boy fell asleep on the passenger seat as Jenkins headed towards Saint John's Bridge.

Sammy. Samuel Giddord. 

Jenkins had asked it in the car, but the boy hadn't answered before the butterfly bandaids sealead his wounds and painkillers eased the ache. Jenkins had nodded, he held is tongue about asking what had happened - he had his suspicions, certainly a family problem. He knew, understood it. 

"Don't leave," Sammy croaked after Jenkins lead him a room, opened the bed and told him that he would go and bring him tea. He had lived a long time, a life time of grief laid on his shoulders, but somehow Jenkins had not experienced that kind of emotion. 

"I won't." And Jenkins didn't.


End file.
